


What of Midgard, then?

by Thorki_ed



Series: Laufey's Greatest Treasure [3]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: First Time, Jotunn!Loki, M/M, Sweet Sex, THIS WHOLE CHAPTER IS SMUT, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 18:10:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorki_ed/pseuds/Thorki_ed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, they've been torn apart and smacked back together as king & king of the <strike>nine</strike> eight realms - what's left? Oh right, Earth. But can newly engaged couples really stick to the point?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What of Midgard, then?

**Author's Note:**

> This is total PWP, and if you have read the first two stories of the chapter and really don't want to ruin the oh so sweet picture I've painted, skip this chapter entirely. I swear, you won't be missing anything if you jump into the fourth instalment (which I will be posting... Soon.)

As Loki led them back to his chambers, Thor barely had time to register the grandness of it all - the pillars were intricate weavings of ice, art and practicality, the walls adorned with paints and texts all describing Jotunheim's glorious history and secrets. Most of it was in a language Thor didn't understand - ancient runes passed down through generations.

When they arrived, Loki busied himself by tidying his work station, sorting papers into drawers and files as Thor smiled at the large bookshelf that spanned an entire wall of Loki's massive room. He noted that it went from floor to ceiling, a small ladder on wheels had been latched on to allow Loki access the higher shelves - the highest adorned with all of Thor's gifts. He saw the small black snake figurine, a wildebeest horn, and a fang from the first boar they hunted together - the other fang of course sat in Thor's room - a set of brass scales, and all the trinkets from their childhood that Thor had given him, and it made his heart swell with joy.

Upon noticing where Thor was staring, Loki smiled contently. 

"I needed reminders of home... Of you."

Thor couldn't wait any longer, this was all he dreamed of. To be with Loki again, here, now, this, all of him. The thoughts were swimming in his mind, making him fumble for words. 

"Loki..." as he stepped forward.

"Thor," Loki replied with a soft smile, meeting him in the middle of his room, casually snaking his arms around Thor's neck.

Pressing their foreheads together, he kissed his newly betrothed tenderly and whispered upon his lips, "I love you." And it rolled off his tongue so naturally and lightly, because he had always been meant for this, he was sure of it. His arms placed around Loki's waist, his happiness crashing over him, it was like a bird had been set free of its cage inside him. "I love you, I love you." He basked in the glory of being able to say it so freely, how delicious those words were as they slipped past his lips, and fought hard to keep his tears to himself. He felt his body sway, his head dizzy from the rush.

"And I love you, Thor." The sweet sound of hearing his name breathed overwhelmed Thor, who held onto Loki tightly and let out a long breath of desperation as their bodies swayed together, subtly.

"What's wrong?"

Thor bit back a laugh, thinking of how silly his brother was. "Nothing is wrong. Nothing is wrong at all." And together, they rocked back and forth, holding onto each other in their secret dance.

"Are those tears, Thor?" Loki teased. 

This time Thor really did laugh, but along with it came his persistent tears, rolling down his cheeks as they stretched with his smile. "I just... I never thought that I could have all this. All that I have ever dreamed about."

"Ruling all the realms? You know, we still have Midgard to deal with," Loki quipped, pulling back slightly to show Thor the teasing smile on his face.

"Cut the nonsense, you know what I mean," Thor growled jokingly, pulling Loki in once more for a long, passionate kiss.

"You taste wonderful, brother," Thor murmured. 

"You still call me brother?" Loki asked

"I think it not strange. As I have said, I will always remember you as my little brother, but I see you now as someone I have grown to love as well," Thor quoted.

"Kiss me."

Thor was more than happy to oblige as he drank in the sweet honey from Loki's slightly swollen lips, letting his hands travel. As Loki's fingers caught his hair, he let out a grunt before pulling Loki in at the waist, pressing their hardened erections together.

"Thorrrrrr," Loki whined, and it tossed Thor over the edge. He was aching, physically aching for this. He had waited far too long. Loki flung his cape off before moving his hands to Thor's. In moments his hands were taking apart Thor's cuirass as Thor was unfastening the gold plates and hauberk that Loki donned. As metal and chainmail clunked on the ground, fabric following shortly, they shivered at the delight of skin on skin contact. 

"Loki..." Thor let his fingertips graze along his brother's sides and back down his spine, making Loki shudder. 

"I'm yours," Loki whispered into Thor's ear, breathe deceptively calm. Thor couldn't take the anguish any more, he picked Loki up off the ground, drawing a gasp of surprise, before feeling Loki's lithe legs wrap around him, and Loki's arousal captured between them.

"Bed," Loki mumbled against Thor's lips as he continued to nibble and nip at every sensitive patch of flesh he could find on Thor's neck. 

He walked blindly and bumped into the edge of the bed before setting Loki down on his back in the centre of it. He looked up at Thor with his big, beautiful green eyes and his hair splayed out across the pillow like a halo. The defined lines of muscles across Loki's body were calling to him, and he traced all of them with his tongue, ravishing the delicacy beneath him. He heard a small cluttering noise as Loki found something and handed it to him. 

Understanding what it was meant for, he uncorked and slipped his fingers inside to coat them. Nervously, he reached down and found his brother's entrance, tight and twitching. He rubbed slowly in circular motions, listening to his brother's gasps and hitched breaths, which were adding to the burning want inside him. 

"I'm.. I'm ready, I think," Loki stammered.

"Is this... your first?" Thor questioned. Truthfully he was scared of hearing Loki's answer. Thor noted the vial of oil was half full as he dipped his fingers in again, which indicated that Loki had been taken several times, or perhaps by several lovers. The thought was almost too much for him to bear. 

"Yes," Loki whispered. Thor didn't process it, not really, but he knew his brother was being sincere. Placing a small kiss on Loki's forehead, he aligned himself, coating his own hardened cock with the oil. "I didn't want anyone if I couldn't have you," Loki admitted. Judging the deep pink flush and his closed eyes, Thor guessed that it wasn't easy for Loki.

"I waited for you, too," Thor whispered into Loki's brow before pushing forward.

Loki's eyes flew open and his mouth dropped with a loud inhale of breath.

It was too beautiful for Thor to even register the sensations throughout his body. Every part of him had longed for this, and every part of him screamed with pleasure. Loki's arms encircling his brought him back.

"I thought...You..." Loki started.

"No. It had always been you. Always."

Loki was the one with tears in his eyes now as he gulped. He nodded contently, completely at a loss for words - a first, at that - and Thor started to withdraw slowly before rocking back into him, burying himself until their thighs met.

Loki's moans grew louder and louder as he writhed beneath Thor, who could barely contain his grunts of pleasure. They skimmed across each other's bodies out of rhythm with their hands and tongues, pleasure in every touch. So their lips met clumsily, their breaths mingled, their fingers intertwined on each side of Loki's head as Thor rested on his forearms. Finally, it was in that most intimate embrace, that Loki whimpered, "I love you, brother" that they came together. Their pleasure rippling through their bodies as they cried out in unison, Thor dropping gracelessly, ignoring the sticky mess between them from Loki's release, shivering with delight at Loki's words and their overwhelmingly strong effect on him. Thor wished to hear those words every day, for as long as he lived.

They stayed together, in each other's arms as they let their hearts and minds come down from the high, Thor buried in Loki's neck, smelling the musk of their sweat.

"I thought that... With all the women in Asgard, you would have..." Loki muttered into Thor's hair.

"I cannot deny they tried, and sometimes got too close but I would look upon them and see that their eyes were not as green, their hair not as dark, their lips not as tempting... It was all wrong. They were not you. And that was all that mattered."

Loki seemed to contemplate this as he twirled his finger around Thor's locks.

"I thought that of you as well," Thor admitted a little reluctantly. He understood Loki's insecurity but was afraid that Loki would find him too jealous. Which he was, but Loki didn't need to know.

Loki all but laughed wholeheartedly. "Why on Asgard would you think that?"

"Loki, you are the epitome of beauty, why would I not think that? Tell me, how many times have you denied someone in your bed?"

Loki groaned some sort of word.

"That sounded like a rather large number, brother," Thor teased. He felt a soft flick at the back of his head.

"Nonsense."

"And the oil was half used..." Thor muttered. This earned him another flick.

"Oil has diverse uses, Thor. Sometimes the ladder gets squeaky from overuse."

They both found this amusing for some reason as they smiled and laughed softly with each other - it had been too long since they had, since childhood. Suddenly, a thought crossed Thor's mind.

"I am glad that I was you first," Thor said quietly. Loki hummed against his brow, giving his agreement.

"Would you... be mine?" Loki's fingers stopped their twirling at this, and Thor looked up into his brother's shining eyes.

"You would... want that?"

"Of course," Thor responded, stealing Loki into another kiss while swapping positions. Thor opened his legs willingly, wanting nothing more than for them to claim each other here and now, for all of eternity.

Loki was less nervous than Thor had been, carefully oiling the both of them down, but was still hesitant. It was frowned upon for an Aesir male to be taken like this, and the last thing Loki wanted was for all of Asgard to see him as the one who spoiled their king.

"Please, Loki. I'm yours." And just as those words had affected Thor when Loki spoke them, they drove Loki into a state of limitless lust. He pushed at Thor's entrance, but the ring of muscle was tighter than a clamp, and Thor whimpered uncharacteristically, squirming to accommodate Loki's girth.

"Relax, brother. I'll be gentle," Loki said in a soothing, creamy voice. Thor complied, placing his trust in his brother, his love.

Loki sat back on his knees, and sank further in, and inch by inch, he buried himself in the tight warmth of Thor. Just as Thor had done for him, he rocked gently and slowly, coming close to unsheathing himself before pushing all the way back in. He studied his brother through half-lidded eyes, drinking in the sight of Thor lost in passion. His brother was the image of perfection to him, with scarlet seeping into his cheeks, chest glittering with sweat. Thor was the first to spill, seed dribbling onto his stomach, with Loki following close behind. With one last thrust, he submerged once more into the welcoming of Thor, letting himself rock slightly against Thor's prostate with every wave of release, Thor gasping and moaning with each rub.

Exhausted, they laid side by side to face each other. The silence held so many promises, so many fulfilled dreams and desires, so much love and not an ounce of regret. This was truly the happiest either of them had been in a long, long time. 

It was a comfortable silence as their fingertips danced across each other's, wanting to learn more and more about the other's bodies. To Thor, Loki's lips were perpetually moist from his habit of chewing on them, his collarbones high and protruding, which he rather liked. No longer could he feel Loki's ribcage but rippling muscles instead, before a dip at his waist leading to an elegant curve of his hip. His thighs were taut, and tracing upward, Thor found he was rather fond of the perfectly shaped swell of Loki's bottom. When he told Loki this, Loki simply rolled his eyes, but Thor could see a small curve of a smile. To Loki, Thor too had grown and his lips were currently swollen from their sensual kissing. His muscles were more defined, seemingly swallowing his collarbones. They were only obvious if you were looking for them. All the way down his side he felt block upon block of muscle before reaching the hard length of Thor's thighs. They weren't graceful or lithe in the least, but sturdy, like tree trunks. 

"So, brother. What of Midgard, then?" Loki asked innocently.

"I believe it is time to make an appearance."

"Right now?" Loki batted his eyelashes.

Thor pretended to think for a moment, even though his mind had already determined the answer. "Later, I should think."

With a wickedly adorable smile, Loki pulled Thor in, completely devouring his brother's taste, and worming his way underneath the covers to straddle Thor's waist. Thor recognized the sloshing noise of the oil as Loki tipped some into his hands, to work both of them again. Thor moaned at his brother's touch.

"Loki -"

"Shhhhh," Loki cooed, bring their lips together once more, their kiss full of softness and nothing more.

Thor all but cried out loud as he felt Loki's puckered entrance inviting him in as he broke their kiss.

"Wait."

Loki gave him a questioning look.

"I want you in your true form," Thor pleaded. "Please."

Loki began to shake his head, but Thor took Loki's wrists in his hands before bringing them to his mouth for a kiss upon each knuckle.

"I need you to feel comfortable in every form, I need you to see that I will love you in every form."

After a few seconds of silence where Thor thought he was surely going to be denied, he pleaded once more. "Please."

Loki gave in after hearing the tenderness in Thor's pleas. He dropped his glamour, letting the cerulean flood over his skin. Thor studied him with a genuine smile. 

"So beautiful," he murmured against Loki's hands that still held, nuzzling against them to show affection. Loki softened after that, guiding Thor's hands to his narrow waist. He placed his hands on Thor's chest, feeling the radiating heat beneath his palms. He let Thor guide his cock and hold it until Loki sat down slowly, arching his back at the wonderful feeling of being filled again. He let out a high pitched moan as he sank further and further, completely enveloping Thor, who all but cried out in pleasure.

Thor's eyes never left Loki as he watched the him slip up and down, entranced by those wonderfully long and athletic legs tensing in rhythm. The carvings along his body stood out and the lines raced across his entire body like an intricate map of a forbidden city. Loki made oh so pleasant noises as Thor traced the lines with one hand, the other cradling his waist. Finally, the roads of the map led him to his brother's throbbing manhood, tempting Thor. He grasped it lightly, thinking it would be sensitive like his after their earlier coupling. He stroked it to the raspy groans Loki was emitting, and with a little whine, Loki toppled over the edge, cum leaking over Thor's fingers. His legs quivered with exhaustion from his release, but rocked himself against Thor nonetheless, and the sight of Loki coming completely undone on top of him, radiating beauty in his Jotun form made Thor's cock twitch once before he thrust his hips up to meet Loki and spilling inside of him.

Loki almost fell forward, the aftermath of his orgasm rendering him boneless. Thor held him close to his chest, feeling their hearts beating wildly against their chests in sync. The air was of their mixed musky scent and the smell of their love-making. 

This was everything Thor wanted and more, this was everything Loki had dreamed of.

This was perfection. This is what they needed, and the rest of the world would just have to wait.

 

They would speak of Midgard another day.


End file.
